1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe couplings of the type wherein a coupling member band is stretched over a pipe joint to provide connection of the pipes in a sealed relationship. The pipe coupling of this invention is an improvement of my pipe coupling disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,623, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Pipe couplings for connecting pipes and sealing therebetween at a joint have many uses. One principal use for such couplings is for joining two pipes of a vehicle exhaust system. A relatively high mechanical strength is required for such couplings together with a fluid tight seal and ease of installation and removal. Due to the high temperatures at which these exhaust systems operate, the pipes and the coupling members are generally fabricated from steel so as to have the requisite strength during use for many years of service. When utilized with heavy duty truck exhaust systems, the couplings must be able to join relatively large diameter pipes which sometimes take the form of flexible metal hoses. Likewise, the pipes sometimes take the form of pipe stubs projecting from a muffler of the exhaust system for connection to an adjacent exhaust or tail pipe.
Other fluid pipes such as relatively small diameter metal or plastic water pipes, and relatively large diameter drainage and sewage tile pipes of either plastic or clay materials, etc., may likewise utilize couplings of the type to which the invention relates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,623 discloses different types of pipe couplings in which a band sleeve portion is stretched over a pipe joint to provide a mechanical connection with a sealed condition between the pipes. One type of the coupling therein disclosed interconnects pipes of the same diameter and size at a butt joint where ends of the pipes butt against each other at axially engaged end surfaces. Another type of the coupling disclosed in this patent is used with a lap joint where an inner pipe end is received within a specially formed outer pipe end. Both types of the couplings stretch a sleeve portion thereof over the pipe joint to provide the mechanical interconnection and sealed condition of the coupling. However, in certain instances, the mechanical strength with the butt type joint is not great enough and the cost for specially forming the outer pipe and to provide the lap type joint coupling is prohibitive even though the interfitted relationship of the pipes provides the requisite mechanical strength. Both types of the coupling have a channel portion connected to the sleeve portion that is stretched over the joint. The combined circumferential length of the sleeve portion and the channel portion is slightly less than the pipe structure received therein so that deformation of the channel portion permits stretching of the sleeve portion to provide the mechanical connection and the fluid type seal.